Gallery:Gouenji Shuuya
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven Young Gouenji HQ.png|Young Gouenji playing soccer. Gouenji family anime.png|A family picture. Gouenji in Raimon HQ.png|Gouenji in Raimon. Gouenji in the uniform.png|Gouenji wearing Raimon's school uniform. Gouenji injured.JPG|Gouenji injured. Gouenji Shuuya in Inazuma Japan B.png|Gouenji playing for Inazuma Japan B. Gouenji Shuuya 37.jpg|Gouenji in the Inazuma Japan jacket. The pendant Yuuka gave to Gouenji.png|The pendant. Gouenji's debut appearance HQ.png|Gouenji's debut Gouenji header.png|Gouenji about to kick the ball, which amazed Endou. Gouenji before he joined Raimon.png|Gouenji before he joined Raimon's soccer team. Endou looks shocked.png|Gouenji at the hospital and almost looks shocked when seeing Endou. Yuuka giving Gouenji the pendant.png|Yuuka giving Gouenji the pendant. Gouenji figuring out how to use Inazuma Otoshi.PNG|Gouenji telling Endou about the Inazuma Otoshi. Kazemaru worried about Gouenji.png|Gouenji as he makes Kazemaru worry about him. Gouenji doing a flip in his training.png|Gouenji doing a backflip in his training in episode 5. Raimon & Mikage Facing off.PNG|Raimon and Mikage Sennou. Debut of Honoo no Kazamidori.PNG|Gouenji and Kazemaru using Honoo no Kazamidori for the first time. Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what endou said.png|Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what Endou said. Gouenji annoyed about playing Kidokawa Seishuu.png|Gouenji annoyed about playing Kidokawa Seishuu. Gouenji and the others worried about Endou.png|Gouenji and the others worried about Endou. Kidou, Ichinose and Gouenji.png|Gouenji with Ichinose and Kidou. Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou train.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou train. Gouenji's skills at cooking.png|Gouenji showing off his cooking skills. Gouenji in the Raimon uniform.png|Gouenji at the Inazuma General Hospital. Gouenji looking at Yuuka in a coma.png|Gouenji looking at Yuuka whilst in her coma. Gouenji angry with Kageyama.png|Gouenji angry with Kageyama, as he was told that Kageyama may have been involved with Yuuka's accident. Gouenji with his necklace.png|Gouenji wearing the pendant (and showcasing his abs). Gouenji thinking.png|Gouenji thinking about Yuuka while holding the pendant. Shuuya and Yuuka IE 27 HQ.PNG|Gouenji is happy that Yuuka woke up. Aliens talking to Gouenji.png|The Aliens threatening Gouenji about harming Yuuka. Title pic of IE 30 HQ.PNG|Gouenji leaving Raimon. The mysterious boy IE 48 HQ.PNG|Gouenji spying on Raimon at Okinawa. Gouenji revealing himself IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji revealing himself. Gouenji stealing the ball IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji's awesome dribbling. Gouenji scores with Bakunetsu Storm IE52 HQ.png|Gouenji after scoring a goal for Raimon, with his new hissatsu Bakunetsu Storm. Gouenji and fubuki stopping the ball.png|Gouenji and Fubuki stopping the ball from getting in the goal. Hijikata Vs Gouenji.png|Gouenji vs Hijikata in the selection match. Gouenji with his sister Yuuka.png|Shuuya and Yuuka. Katsuya talking to Shuuya.png|Katsuya saying to Shuuya to keep playing for Inazuma Japan. Gouenji and Toramaru blocking X Blast IE 125.png|Gouenji and Toramaru blocking X Blast V2. Endou Gouenji and Kidou! HQ126.png|Gouenji with his best friends Endou and Kidou. Gouenji at graduation.jpg|Gouenji at graduation. Inazuma Eleven GO Gouenji flashback.png|Gouenji in Tenma's flashback. Ishido Shuuji talking to Endou.jpg|Ishido talking to Endou. Ishuuji.jpg|Ishido on his throne. Ishido watching the match of Dragonlink against Raimon GO 44 HQ.png|Ishido watching the Holy Road finals. Gouenji flashback old Raimon InaGO44 HQ.png|A flashback of Gouenji's. Gouenji Toramaru and Endou! InaGO44 HQ.png|Gouenji, Toramaru and Endou together! Gouenji and Tenma GO.png|Gouenji and Tenma. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Gouenji wears the Time Bracelet CS7HD.png|Gouenji displaying his Time Bracelet. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Gouenji Ep1.png|Gouenji in GO Galaxy. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Strongest Army Ogre Gouenji and Yuuka IEmovie HQ.png|Gouenji seeing the fake Yuuka. Gouenji breaking the illusion IEMovie HQ.png|which he knew was a fake. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Gouenji as Ishido GO Movie.png|Ishido speaking as the Holy Emperor for Fifth Sector. Ishido Shuuji GO movie.png|Ishido smiling at Endou's appearance. Kibayama with Ishido.PNG|Ishido and Kibayama. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Gouenji's hair gel InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji's hair gel. Gouenji spiking his hair InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji spiking his hair. Gouenji and Endou InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji with Endou. Gouenji in Inazuma Legend Japan HQ.png|Gouenji in Inazuma Legend Japan. Gouenji and Fubuki InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji and Fubuki in the Crossover Movie. Inazuma Break InaDan HQ 6.png|Gouenji about to use Inazuma Break. Kidou, Endou and Gouenji.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou! Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Gouenji Shuuya's introduction CJDM.png|Gouenji's introduction. Gouenji being blocked CJDM.png|Gouenji getting blocked by SARU. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven 1 Gouenji artwork first game.png|Gouenji's artwork from the first game. Inazuma Eleven 2 Gouenji Raimon artwork.png|Gouenji's Raimon artwork. Inazuma Eleven 3 Gouenji IJ IE3 artwork.png|Gouenji's Inazuma Japan artwork. Gouenji using a hissatsu IE3 artwork.png|Gouenji using a hissatsu. Inazuma Eleven GO Gouenji Vs Senguuji.PNG|Gouenji Vs. Senguuji in the GO game. Ishido's debut Game.png|Ishido's debut. Gouenji acting as Ishido GO game~.png|Gouenji acting as Ishido Shuuji. Ishido taking the ball GO game.png|Ishido taking the ball and... Ishido using a shoot GO game.png|shooting at a thief (with what looks like Fire Tornado). Ishido holding the soccer ball.png|Ishido holding the ball that means a lot to Tenma... Tenma remembering who Ishido really is GO game.png|in which Tenma then remembers who he is. Misc. Gouenji in Kidokawa Seishuu uniform.png|Gouenji in the Kidokawa Seishuu uniform. Gouenji in the manga.jpg|Gouenji in the manga. Enma Gazard used by Gouenji Shuuya (Manga).png|Gouenji using Enma Gazard in the manga. Gouenji's adult designs from the Galaxy preorder DVD.png|Gouenji's adult designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. TCG IG-05 IG-05-040.png|IG-05-040 IG-06 IG-06-003.png|IG-06-003 IG-06-008.png|IG-06-008 IGS-06 IGS-06-011.png|IGS-06-011 IGS-06-021.png|IGS-06-021 IGS-06-025.png|IGS-06-025 IGS-06-027.png|IGS-06-027 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 3dan Neppuu IG-09-012.PNG|IG-09-012 IGS-09 IGS-09-052.png|IGS-09-052 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 4dan Raimei IG-10-013.PNG|IG-10-013 IG-10-014.PNG|IG-10-014 Kandou! Selection Pack Inazuma Golden V IG-11-004.jpg|IG-11-004 IG-11-010.jpg|IG-11-010 IG-11-018.jpg|IG-11-018 IG-11-020.jpg|IG-11-020 IG-11-092.jpg|IG-11-092 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock!! IG-12-015.PNG|IG-12-015 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-008.PNG|IG-13-008 IG-13-071.PNG|IG-13-071 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-077.PNG|IG-14-077 IG-14-087.PNG|IG-14-087 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-025.PNG|IG-17-025 Promo Card (P) IG-P4-005.jpg|IG-P4-005 Misc. GouenjiKidokawaTCG.png GouenjiRaimonBtcg.jpg Gouenji TCG 2.jpg Gouenji Shuuya.jpg Gouenji TCG.jpg Gouenji in Inazuma Japan B TCG.jpg|Gouenji in Inazuma Japan Gouenji in Inazuma Japan B (2) TCG.jpg|Gouenji Inazuma Japan B (2) Ishido Shuuji TCG.png|Ishido Shuuji 2